Not Boring
by ravenXoverXdove
Summary: "Meanwhile, I'm going to go Skype with Blaine and show him my new tat and piercing."


A/N- Hello, Glee fandom! I decided to try my hand once again at writing. And of course everything I touch turns to smut. But hey! This is toned down for me! _Go me! _I still personally think it's sad that I'm twenty, employed, and _still _dabble in writing an occasional story. Idk though. Maybe it's not as sad as I think? Maybe it's far worse than I think…? All I know is that fall quarter doesn't start until October and the rest of my friends are either at school or they are still on vacation. Away from me. Meaning I have an apartment to myself and hella free time.

_Anyway_, this is my first Glee fic. Wooooo. Cooooool.

This takes place at the end of 5x05, The End of Twerk. Just elaborating on the rest of Kurt's night after getting his tongue pierced, huehue.

So uh.. Enjoy I guess. Haha.

* * *

><p>The little green dot flashed on just as Kurt opened his laptop.<p>

"Perfect," he slurred, clicking Blaine's name then patiently waiting for him to answer his call.

A pixelated image appeared on the screen after mere seconds of generic ringing, slowly finding focus and revealing a rather upbeat Blaine. "Kurt!"

They both smiled at each other a little too big. (_Honeymoon phase, am I right?) _

_You seem excited to see me. _Kurt smiled and raised an eyebrow at his webcam as he typed, leaving Blaine to drop his own smile a bit in confusion.

"Why are you typing? Rachel couldn't be sleeping already, it's like nine," Blaine ended with a slight laugh.

_I didn't want to ruin the surprise._

"Wha-….t surprise?" Blaine cautiously picked his words. I mean, he didn't want to look too excited. Who doesn't love surprises?

_Okay close your eyes._

"But you're typing… How will I know when to op-"

"Just do it," Kurt slurred out, but the fact that he said it so quickly and suddenly, Blaine didn't catch the poor diction. A little stunned, the younger man closed his eyes while his face relaxed from confused to expecting.

"Okay." Kurt tapped on the screen of his laptop as Blaine opened his eyes and his face fell once more. Kurt had his tongue sticking out to reveal the shiny piece of metal piercing through it.

"Kurt, is that-"

"Mhmm." Kurt began to flick his tongue and play with the piercing, each gesture becoming slightly more sensual.

Blaine cleared his throat nervously as the gestures continued. It'd been a while since Kurt initiated anything sexual. Usually their Skype calls were him bitching about… well… everything until he tired himself out and fell asleep. This was news, and fantastic news at that.

"This… uh," Blaine was trying hard to focus. But honestly, what eighteen year old boy doesn't have an overbearing sex drive. Of course the object of his sexual fantasies, who is currently making one come true, is going to cause his brain a bit of a delay. "This isn't really like you."

"What? You don't like it?" Kurt stopped playing with his tongue for a second to spare Blaine a hurt look to which he quickly responded by launching himself toward his own laptop in protest with a loud "No! No. I love it, oh God, you have no," Kurt smirked and licked his lips as Blaine stuttered, "i-idea."

Kurt knew he had the upper hand at this point, and oh God how he loved to have poor little Blaine in the palm of his hand. Everyone has their kinks and so what if Kurt got a kick out of power and control. He knew Blaine got the same way when he had power over him. This was everything.

"Oh! I also got something else while I was out today." Blaine looked like he was about to pass out as Kurt started to lift the bottom of his shirt, revealing the pale chest underneath. Turning his back to the camera, he grazed his left hand over his right shoulder and the younger man sputtered a bit.

For one, when the fuck did his fiancé's shoulders get so damn defined and two, that was definitely a crappy tattoo on one of them. However, crappy or not, it still sent his attraction level through the roof. As an eighteen year old boy who has been deprived of physical contact for a sizeable amount of time, it was quite natural that he could only think of one thing. "Fuck me."

Kurt turned around sharply, surprised. Once Blaine realized he had said that out loud, Kurt's face had turned to seduction. Blaine then knew that he was-excuse the pun-fucked.

"Yeah?" The older male breathed, leaning closer to the webcam, biting his lip. "You want to fuck?"

"I meant-" Blaine stuttered as Kurt began to pout a little. "Oh God, I meant-uh…" Kurt flicked his tongue again for emphasis. "Yes. Fuck, I want to fuck. Like, damn Kurt, I want you so bad right now. Hell, all the time. You're all I think about and it's literally killing me that we can't go to bed every night together after we fucked and then we both wake up to have sex in the shower and oh- MY GOD. Is that a lollipop? Please, Kurt, no. Oh fuck-"

Inspired by his poor, frustrated fiancé's rant, Kurt pulled out a lollipop from his drawer as he was talking and began to lick it suggestively. "I need to get the hang of this tongue piercing before I use it on you."

Blaine whimpered, making Kurt laugh a little under his breath.

"I wonder what that would feel like." Kurt examines the lollipop thoughtfully before licking it slowly again. He could see Blaine physically squirm on the other end, causing him to smirk wickedly. "You know you can touch yourself."

"Wh-what?" Blaine laughed nervously, even though, unconsciously, he was already undoing his pants.

"Yeah. As long as you show me."

Evil. That boy was evil. But damn was that a fucking turn on. Blaine bit his lip nervously and glanced toward the door. Good, locked. He took another look around the room again before he placed his laptop at the end of the bed while he leaned back against the pillows, showing that he had already started stroking himself.

"Good." Kurt basically purred, continuing to lick the lollipop. He would occasionally breathe out generic sexual phrases, "You're so big…" "You taste so good." And Blaine, once again, being an eighteen year old boy, ate that shit up. He moved to the rhythm of Kurt's voice and would let out an occasional moan, boosting Kurt's ego.

Blaine tilted his head back, no longer looking at the screen as he started to stroke faster. Kurt put down the lollipop and leaned in closer to his own screen, letting his own hand wander down into his pants, now painfully aware of how turned on he was himself. "You're so hot, Blaine…"

"Fuck, Kurt, don't-"

"I swear the next time you're here…"

"Ku-urt," Blaine warned, squirming under his own touch, trying to hold it.

"Baby-" Blaine groaned at his fiancé's pet name. Kurt paused too as his own strokes started to match Blaine's. "Baby, come for me."

Blaine didn't respond, he was too focused but Kurt didn't care. He was too wrapped up himself to say anything else. The two made little noises, trying not to be too loud, but damn it had been a while for them both. Finally Blaine's breath hitched and Kurt watched as he came onto his own stomach, breathing erratically. Kurt bit his lip as that image sent him over the edge. He moaned slightly under his breath as he came into his hand. The two stayed in front of their respective screens breathing heavily, gathering their bearings. A minute later, Kurt finally spoke up, while reaching for some tissues.

"So, uh, yeah. I got my tongue pierced."

Blaine looked at his laptop, at the moving image of Kurt wiping off his hands and he laughed to himself, loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. He let his head fall back into the pillows. "Yeah. I like it."

"Go clean up. It looks like you ate a cake in bed. Be classy." Kurt matched Blaine's laugh.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a shower." The younger boy grabbed a tissue himself from the nightstand and crudely cleaned himself to the point of miniscule presentability. "I'll-uh. I'll talk to you tomorrow, babe."

Both boys smiled at each other shyly, as if they weren't engaged but just meeting for the first time. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine made a kissing gesture towards his webcam, which Kurt reciprocated before ending the call and closing the laptop.

Kurt then got up to go shower himself. He got to the bathroom door and opened it before he jumped a little at his roommate's voice.

"You know. I take back what I said before about you being boring. I think I like it just fine when you and Blaine just went to bed when you Skyped."

Kurt smirked before closing the door. "Get used to it."

"Nooooooo."

* * *

><p>AN – What am I doing with my life.


End file.
